Soul Eater: Insanity Calls
by justawriter97
Summary: A witch is a witch is a witch, though, in Izley's case this witch is a witch on Death's side. Raised in Death City far from the twisted influence of her own kind, Izley silently wishes for equality and peace, will she get the chance to change the world when she is sucked into the impending storm brewing in the DWMA or will her attempts to circumvent calamity fall short?
1. Chapter 1: Escape From Reality

Chapter One: Escape From Reality

The majority of folks she'd seen on the streets walked around pining for a second chance; at a promotion, at vengeance, at life, at love, but do humans really think the wish through? Do they think about the first chance that they'd so readily rid themselves of, of the anguish and soul shattering heartbreak that comes along with being first but second best? Such is the same with many a life. With many a life and witches.

Izley hunched her shoulders to brace herself against the sharp wind and pulled the lip of her beret over her brow, eyes sweeping from side to side taking in all the human faces around her.

'Our race is much older than even Lord Death remembers,' she thought, 'it was a few bad deeds and misguided leaders that turned us into what we are now. Hunted, vicious, and nearly extinct.'

Her long hair, whipped out of control by the wind, smacked a passerby who swore at her at length. She paid him no mind yet felt a pang in her heart.

'No one's nice to a witch even if they don't know I am. It's always 'get out of my way,' or 'just buy something and get out of my store,' like we simply elicit a bad reaction from the humans.'

The grocery bags in her hands rustled noisily as he unlocked the door to her one bath studio apartment and they crashed to the floor as Izley tossed them and her winter coat aside.

"Well, I'd better forget about that," she said gleefully, "because it's time to practice magic."

Izley leapt over the back of the couch, landing criss-cross in the center and smiled, going over the information aloud.

"Even through its nearly impossible to take off the soul protect in the city I can in my own room because of the insulation. A mixture of science and simple magic which acts like a permanent soul protect for this space, even if the building is destroyed it will still remain."

She held a single finger up in the air and swished it to the right as though it were a baton as she hummed a small tune. Near the door the groceries rustled again before floating to the table in orderly lines in step with her song. Izley reluctantly closed her eyes so as to focus more.

"Hsssss! Hsssssss!" Izley started at the sound which grew louder as her tune wavered. Though she knew they were truly dark the insides of her eyelids danced with visions of amply fanged snakes winding their way towards her, red eyes un-blinking. She froze completely as one slithered up each of her legs leaving behind a hastily shed skin which oozed with the slick fluids of the snakes' newness.

A shiver ran up her spine making her blanched skin excrete a river of sweat until the hissing serpents slunk their devilish path up her body to her face and poised to strike –

"Bang!"

Izley snapped out of her trance immediately, snapping her head to the side to see and entire wall covered in the fully cooked contents of what used to be a can which read 'minestrone soup.' Too little focus and the magic didn't take effect, too much and you've got yourself a recipe for a magical terrorist bomb.

Izley glanced around quickly and took a deep breath. She leaned back in to the couch, tilting her head back towards the ceiling. That kind of thing always happened when she attempted to practice magic. She didn't know if it was a trick made by Lord Death to keep witches from using magic in the city or if it was absolutely normal (as she'd never met with another witch she would have no way of attaining the answer). And they'd only been getting worse; the usual crippling fear had exploded into full blown hysteria after visions of brutal starvations and beatings, of solitary confinement and murder, all carried out by the one evil being who'd haunted her during the very few unconscious hours of her life.

"M-mother." Izley could hardly spit the word from her lips without her skin beginning to crawl, but before any more memories could surface she jumped onto her feet with a smile on her face and dashed to the kitchen.

"That was sooo much better than last time!" she was giggled vigorously as she scrubbed the wall with a hand towel.

'The best way to escape the madness behind closed eyes is a good distraction, and cleaning something is always superb!'

When she had finished Izley wiped her brow and turned just in time to see a large bulldog retract its head from inside the window of her first floor apartment and run off with a sort-of-opened-for-a-week can of beef.

"Hey you! Stop!" and when it didn't she grabbed her coat and took off after it, "I bought that food, it's mine, give it back!"

She hollered continuously but after eight blocks fatigue set in and she gave up.

"If I ever see that damned grey bulldog again I swear I'll gut it and get my beef back." She muttered. She leaned up against the wall of the alley she'd stopped in to catch her breath. And as she was catching her breath she only heard the words: "Feedback in 5…4…3…2…" before the blast and then: "Liz, Patty; we missed the witch! Gun modes, quickly!"

Izley barely had time to evade the blow and start running once she'd realized what had happened.

"I forgot to put on my soul protect once I left the house!"

_Hello, I've returned! It seems that I'm unsettlingly impulsive when it comes to my writing. When I become enamored with a show I want to write about it… so I do. I hope you enjoy reading Insanity Calls with me, please review and tell me how I'm doing!_


	2. Chapter 2: Impulsive Behavior

Chapter two: Impulsive Behavior

Izley couldn't run anymore. The kid in black was too fast on that hover board of his and she had already been too far gone for more running. She slowed and took the first corner she came to, running all the way to the end before realizing that it was a dead one and she probably was too.

She collapsed against the back wall, chest heaving to accommodate a need for oxygen and eyes wide as the kid in black bolted around the corner. The twin guns pointed at her head.

"I am demon twin guns mister Death the Kid," he said slowly, "witch, you would be my one hundredth soul if I don't already have plans for you."

Izley dared not speak a word until he had finished his speech.

"Have you anything to say for yourself, witch?"

She planned not to say a thing until she saw the pure unadulterated hatred in his eyes. Izley set her jaw and balled her fists, shouting through the tears that stained her face.

"Just because I was born a witch doesn't mean I have any less of a right to live than you do! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm a person!"

The kid frowned and continued to glare.

"We'll just see what father has to say about that."

She wasn't dragged up the steps of the DWMA with a chain 'round her neck nor was she paraded in front of the students. Izley was more or less snuck in through the back, quietly without a fuss on the side of either herself or the kid. In a heavy, unsure, silence she was led under the slight shadow of hundreds of duty ready guillotines to a room where clouds swirled about the ground as well as the ceiling and millions of distorted crosses littered the perimeter of the space. A single full-body mirror stood on the opposing end and, before izley could get a much better look around, the one and only Lord Death sprung up from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, hey wazzup? I see my little boy's expedition was a success!"

Izley reveled in the novelty before her. 'These two are father and son but they're no more alike than I am to a human!'

Izley felt a slight tug on the rope which bound her hands in front of her as kid presented her to his father.

"Father, this is the witch I caught. I didn't kill her because I had suspicions of her being involved in the current situation."

Lord Death nodded, "Yup, yup, sounds right to me," he turned his attention to Izley who froze up right away upon beholding his surprisingly intense stare.

"Hiya kido, I'm Lord Death. Who, might I ask, are you?"

'This is my chance,' she thought, 'I can save myself right here!' she sputtered a moment before answering.

"My name is Izley and – and I may be a witch but my magic isn't strong enough to do any harm! I just want to live like a normal person; I have friends who'll miss me! I go to the market every weekend!" she paused when her confession didn't seem to persuade Lord Death at all. He straightened up and chuckled.

"Well how about that," he raised a hand to his hidden mouth and called out, "Hey Spirit come check it out! A _harmless_ witch!"

Immediately a red headed man (who must have been named Spirit) appeared. One look at Izley, whose breasts were accentuated by the rope tightly wrapped over her arms and mid-section, and his nose gushed blood. He quickly wiped it away.

"How old are you, young lady?"

"N-nineteen…" Izley answered nervously, wishing that kid had let her keep her coat on.

"No, Spirit, you can't keep her." Lord Death interrupted his wolfish gazing, "but you can certainly help me collect her soul. Scythe mode please."

And all at once there was a blade at her throat.

Professor Franken Stein shuffled lazily down the hall on the way to the Death Room to see what Lord Death and Spirit were up to. Since his students were taking a test there was nothing to do.

"… A _harmless_ witch!" he stopped just before entering the room upon hearing the exclamation as well as the end of Izley's pitiful speech.

'So it seems someone's caught a witch.' Stein lit a cigarette and continued to listen in. 'I wonder if she's in league with Medusa…'

"… But you can certainly help me collect her soul…"

Stein peeked around the corner and was mesmerized. Though terrified wasn't really a good look for anybody stein couldn't deny that It looked good on her as would everything else, of this he was sure.

As he watched Lord Death prepare for the kill his legs moved of their own accord as did his vocal chords.

"Stop!" he shouted and with hardly a hair's width between his shoulder and Spirit's blade Lord Death halted the execution of the young girl Stein had shielded.

"What is it stein?" asked Lord Death.

Without a moment's pause or hesitation stein said, "You're not going to find a Kieshen egg in this girl if you kill her now, she's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Spirit asked.

"Because she goes to the same market I do every weekend." And that was all the explanation he gave.

Spirit turned back into a man and he and Lord Death stood back.

"Well I suppose you didn't know she was a witch, but now that we do know she can't be allowed out of our sight…"

"To defeat magic we can fight with magic," Stein countered, "she will stay with me and practice only what tricks we want her to learn in order for us to gain the upper hand on the witches."

Lord Death thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm, I guess that's all right, just so long as you keep tabs on her. If you get tired just stick her in the dungeon."

Stein nodded and again without a moment's hesitation took the rope that bound her from kid and led her out of the room, frowning a bit upon hearing Spirit.

"What? He gets to keep her and I don't?!"

Most of the walk was borderline awkward for Izley as well as Stein. When they'd exited the DWMA she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mr. Stein?"

"Just Stein." Was his reply.

"Ok… Stein, what you said back there, about the market… was that true?" she looked up at his face which, with a scar running across it and a gear sticking out of the side of his head, was still quite handsome. He stared straight ahead, his glasses blocking the view of his eyes.

"No, it wasn't."

_Please and thank you reviews for me! What could Stein have been thinking? Of course I imagine the scene as a heroically valiant rescue on his part with Izley sniveling in the background but… whatever._


End file.
